


The Edge of the World

by Theryyx



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Adventure, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Cute, F/F, Hiking, Stars, Summer, Sweet, lovley, marrierd, marrierd life, romantic, universe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:14:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21679615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theryyx/pseuds/Theryyx
Summary: The Prices going hiking at a very special place in the world, they see the stars Rachel love so much and have an sweet adventure.(no lis or bts events, both  are 24)
Relationships: Amberprice - Relationship, Rachel Amber & Chloe Price, Rachel Amber/Chloe Price
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	The Edge of the World

**In the desert somewehre in Arizona, August**

Thankfully it was arround 7pm, the sun is at its sunset, it was not so hot anymore, the girls walking slowly with there packbags. "You sure I shouldent take the telescope?" the blue haird in her baby ponytail asking her blone wife "No, its okay, its just a small one, thanks babe" Rachel say a little out of breathe and they continue they walk. Both wearing hot pants because in the desert its hella hot, Chloe a black one, with boots, a grey tanktop and her shoulder long blue hair made to a baby ponytail, Rachel a jeans look version with a black shirt whit a star symbol on it, also boots and her long blonde hair made also into a ponytail with her blue feather erring on her left ear.

They came to a little high rock and Chloe start to climbe it, she put down her packbag and Rachel hands her wife her packbag and Chloe help Rachel that she also made it up, the blue haird take Rachel bye her arms and together they make it "Thanks" Rachel say relieved, Chloe smiles at her and they share a quick kiss.

**Some hours has passed**

Chloe and Rachel finally arrived at there spot, they had packing out there sleeping bags, the telescope and there food and water, together they sit in the sleeping bags and watching the stars. "Thank you, its soo beautiful here and I can see all the stars" Rachel say loving to her wife, Chloe look over to Rachel smiles and say "all the work that we can make this trip really payed out, im glad you love it Rach and yeah its very beautiful here" both smile at each other and Rachel snuggle closer to her wife, Chloe put an arm arround Rachel and they looking at the star ocean.

The blue haird get cold so she quick but her grey jacket on and Rachel does the same with her dark blue one, they watching the stars and talking about it, thankfully Rachel has her stars book with her and can explain to Chloe all she wants to know and what stars they are seeing. Some time has passed and Chloe get up to the telescope looking trough it, Rachel watch her wife and smiles, Chloe try to figure out what this star mean until she feel a body close next to her and a hand on her ass "you know I try to focus here" Chloe say sassy but also seroius "like me" Rachel say flirty, Chloe look to Rachel, she smirk at her and Chloe smile back. "Okay let me help you" Rachel say lovley and look trough the telescope "Oh, I see, you mean.....this one, right?, Oh yeah thats a very special one" Rachel say a little dramatic "Come on do tell me!" Chloe say excited. Rachel step back from the telescope and take Chloe hands "Okay you have now look with me up" she say to her wife and both looking up, still holding hands, "that star is a special one because it reminde us people for true love, if two people see this star and kissing under it, they will be together forever wahtever happends" the blonde say in her story teller voice, Chloe look at Rachel unsure and ask "Really?!" Rachel look in her wifes blue eyes and start to smirk and laughing "NO" she say laughing "Its just some star, I just wantet a reasion that I can kiss my love of my life here" Chloe look at Rachel take her face and say "you know you need no reasion, I love you" and they kiss very passionate, after the kiss Rachel hug Chloe very close and say "I love you more" they stayed like this for a while until they go back to there sleepingbags, some talk later they fall asleep.  


The next morning Chloe wake up and feel Rachels arm arround her body, her head pressed on her shoulder "Rachel! wake up! look at this" Chloe say lovley to her wife and stroke over her arm "what?! Rachel say in her sleepy voice and open her eyes "wouw" the blonde say, both sit in an upright position and watching the beautiful sunrise here "wouw so beautiful" Chloe say impressed "just amazing" Rachel ads and leaning her head on Chloes shoulder, the blue haird take her wifes hand and squeeze it, Rachel smiles.

After they watch the sunrise, some small talk and one or two pics later, they pack their things and made they way back.


End file.
